Zero/Gallery
A Gallery of Zero's artwork, appearances, mugshots, and other images. Artwork ''Mega Man X'' series appearance x1_zero.jpg|Zero's first appearance in Mega Man X. x2_zero.jpg|Zero's newer appearance from Mega Man X2. x3_stand.jpg|Zero standing in Mega Man X3. x3_slash.jpg|Zero slashing with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X3. X4 Zero Concept.jpg|Character sheet for Mega Man X4. x4_zerodash.jpg|Zero with Z-Saber in Mega Man X4. x4_zerodefend.jpg|Zero in Mega Man X4. x4_zeroslash.jpg|Zero slashing with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X4. x4_zerostand.jpg|Zero standing with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X4. X4SSCoverArt.jpg|Zero in Mega Man X4. ZeroCharSheetX5.jpg|Zero's character sheet for Mega Man X5. x6_zeropose.jpg|Zero with his Z-Saber from Mega Man X5. X5SZ1.jpg|Zero facing Vile in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. X5SZ2.jpg|Zero facing Fake Zero in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. X5SZ3.jpg|Zero facing Bit in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. ColonelVSZeroMMX5.jpg|Zero facing Colonel in the Mega Man X5 opening scene. Zero10_Kopie.jpg|Zero in Mega Man X6 x6_zerowaist.jpg|Bust shot of Zero from Mega Man X6. x7_zerodash.jpg|Zero dashing from Mega Man X7. x7_zeroslash.jpg|Zero with his Z-Saber in Mega Man X7. x7_zerostand.jpg|Zero with his arms crossed in Mega Man X7. X8Zero.png|Zero in Mega Man X8. ZeroCharModelX8.jpg|Zero's character model from Mega Man X8. ZerobustX8.jpg|Zero's bust shot from Mega Man X8. ZeroMMX8.jpg|Zero's full body concept from Mega Man X8. xt1_zerostand.jpg|Zero in a standing pose in Mega Man Xtreme. xt2_zerojump.jpg|Zero drawing his Z-Saber in Mega Man Xtreme 2. X&Zero.jpeg|Zero and X in Mega Man Xtreme 2 CommandMission_Zero2.jpg|Zero from Mega Man X: Command Mission. CommandMission Zero.jpg|Zero from Mega Man X: Command Mission. mhx_zero.jpg|Artwork of Zero's original design from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. ZeroMMMHXConcepts.jpg|Zero's design concepts for Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. zerotvc.jpg|Zero as he appears in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zero2.png|Zero's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zero3.png|Zero's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zero4.png|Zero's ending artwork from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Zeromvc3.jpg|Zero as he appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. File:Zero umvc3.jpg|Zero as he appears in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Zero 1.png|Zero's ending artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Zero 2.png|Zero's ending artwork from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Nova 2.png|Zero in Nova's ending from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. ZERO.jpg|Zero full body from Rockman Online. Zero pose.jpg|Zero posing from Rockman Online. Zero Rockman Online Armor.jpg|Zero and his armor upgrade from Rockman Online. Project X Zone Zero.png|Zero in Project × Zone. SFXACZeroX.png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXACZeroXB.png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. ZeroConstruction.jpg|Zero under construction sketch. ZeroCrossSection.jpg|Cross section of Zero. ZeroNoHelmet.jpg|Image of Zero without his helmet for his figure. RX1Zero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X manga. RX2Zero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X2 manga. RX3Zero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X3 manga. RX4WhatFightingFor.jpg|Zero in the Rockman X4 manga. XNovelCast.jpg|X and Zero and Dr Cain in Rockman X Novel. ''Mega Man Zero'' series appearance Zero2.jpg|Zero with the Z Saber in Mega Man Zero. Mmz3-zero4.jpg|Zero with the Z Saber in Mega Man Zero 3. ZeroBusterShot.png|Zero with the Buster Shot in Mega Man Zero. Buster Shot Rockman Zero 3.png|Zero with the Buster Shot in Mega Man Zero 4. Shieldboomerang.jpg|Zero with the Shield Boomerang in Mega Man Zero. Zero Shield Boomerang.jpg|Zero with the Shield Boomerang in Mega Man Zero 3. Triplerod.jpg|Zero with the Triple Rod in Mega Man Zero. Chainrod.jpg|Zero with the Chain Rod in Mega Man Zero 2. Recoilrod.jpg|Zero with the Recoil Rod in Mega Man Zero 3. Mmz3-zero1.jpg|Zero with the Recoil Rod in Mega Man Zero 3. Zeroknuckle.jpg|Zero using the Zero Knuckle in Mega Man Zero 4. Image 59.png|Zero stands off against an army of Pantheons in Mega Man Zero. Download 28429.jpg|Zero slays a Pantheon in Mega Man Zero. ArmedPhenomenonFefnir.jpg|Zero facing Fighting Fefnir in Mega Man Zero 2. Armedphenomenonleviathan.jpg|Zero facing Fairy Leviathan in Mega Man Zero 2. Armedphenomenonharpuia.jpg|Zero facing Sage Harpuia in Mega Man Zero 2. Ciel And Zero.png|Zero cameo in Mega Man ZX. ZeroCalendar06-11.jpg|Zero holding Ciel. RMZCWp144a.jpg|Zero's character sheet for Mega Man Zero. Normal concept zero.jpg|Zero's early Mega Man Zero concepts. 218.jpg|Z Saber Battle Chip in the Mega Man Battle Network series. SVCZerobust.jpg|Zero as he appears in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. SVCZerofull.jpg|Full body illustration of Zero from SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. SFXACZeroZero.png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. SFXACZeroZB.png|Zero in Street Fighter × All Capcom. 15th MM.png|Zero in the 15th anniversary image. RZeroZero.jpg|Zero in the Rockman Zero manga. RZeroRZero.jpg|Rockman Zero in the Rockman Zero manga. RZeroShieldBoomerang.jpg|Rockman Zero using Shield Boomerang in the Rockman Zero manga. RZeroShinseiZero.jpg|The new Zero in the Rockman Zero manga. Mugshots Mmxzeromugshot.png|''Mega Man X'' mugshot. X2ZeroMug.png|''Mega Man X2'' password screen mugshot. X3Zeromugshot.png|''Mega Man X3'' password screen mugshot. X4Zeromugshotwbg.jpg|''Mega Man X4 mugshot. Mmx5Zeromugshot.png|Mega Man X5'' mugshot. X6mugshotzero.png|''Mega Man X6'' mugshot. RMX7 ZeroMug.png|''Mega Man X7'' stage select mugshot. X8 ZeroMugs.png|''Mega Man X8'' dialog mugshots. X8 ZeroStageSelect.png|''X8'' stage select mugshot. X8 ZeroOptionMenu.png|''X8'' stage options menu mugshot. Z1ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero'' mugshot. Z2ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 2'' mugshot. Z3ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 3'' mugshot. Z4ZeroMugshot.png|''Mega Man Zero 4'' mugshot. ZeroSVCChaosDialogue.png|Zero's SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos dialogue mugshots. Misc Z-Saber Zero MX3.png|Zero using the Z-Saber in Mega Man X3. Zero8bit.png|Zero sprite from the Capcom 30th Anniversary wallpaper Iris and Zero.jpg|Zero and Iris PFXZeroIris.png|Zero in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. ZeroSVCChaosWin.png|Zero's SVC Chaos win pose graphic. Zero MvC3W.png|Zero's Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose graphic. ZeroUMVC3victory.png|Zero's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 victory pose graphic. UMvC3ZeroCostumes.jpg|Zero's Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 colors. ZeroMMXUMVC3victory.png‎|Zero's victory portrait while wearing his Mega Man X costume in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. Zero DLC 69667 screen.jpg|Zero's Mega Man X Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ''DLC costume promo. Genmu Zero.jpg|Zero in ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3 using his Level 3 Hyper. SSB4 - Zero Trophy.jpg|Zero trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Zero_ssb4_mii_outfit.jpg|A Zero Mii Fighter costume in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ZombieCafe Zero.png|Zero in Zombie Cafe Category:Galleries